


Red Velvet Secrecy

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is about to gay as hell, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska have been split apart from each other. The heartbreak and the need for each other will kill them and somehow they'll plot to sneak their romance -- even if it risks Bruce's life...





	Red Velvet Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla/gifts).



> This chapter WILL BE SHORT. It's meant to be and for one, I wanted to go ahead and upload it. I'll start working on a full chapter tomorrow before Gotham premieres.

 

The streetlights were barely lit, some pedestrians walked across the streets, while some people were just hanging out. Some people didn’t have this freedom -- some resided in the legal system -- referring to Black Gate and Arkham. Some people were separated from their loved ones due to the law, two of the lovers being Jeremiah Valeska and Bruce Wayne. They were split apart, no way to express their love to each other. Jim Gordon caused all of this, which caused the lack of trustworthiness between them. Their relationship changed completely, which was oddly unexpected. Jim Gordon was surprised by the sudden anger and distance Bruce showed. This wasn’t him and it scared him.

Meanwhile, in Arkham, Jeremiah was the center of the spotlight. He got attention from every inmate, hoping to be his bait and slaves. Jeremiah showed himself off, denying any sexual favors from any of the men. He had to often be careful during shower periods because many men have attempted to shove themselves inside of him. That often sickened him because he knew who he belonged to, even though they were torn apart. It still broke him, knowing that he couldn’t belong to Bruce, or at least not now. He knew it was for the best and that Bruce would find someone better than him. That’s what he thought, at least. 

Selina had returned to Gotham shortly after the incident, reconnecting with Bruce. Of course, she attempted to seduce Bruce many times so far, and he didn’t want her. Apart of him still had feelings, but his true love and compassion was for Jeremiah. He had to lie and say, ‘He means nothing to me now…’ even though it’s lies. It’s fake, not a single ounce of it was true. Bruce still cared and thought about him constantly. Sometimes, Jim considered on giving Bruce a polygraph test to see his honesty - but he didn’t want to push him. 

Alfred often sent Bruce off for training classes, so he could continue on with his dreams. Bruce still wanted to protect Gotham, but apart of him wanted to continue on side-by-side with Jeremiah. He knew that’d be hard to ever see him again, but he was plotting plans in his head. He wanted to plot more things through the city and one of the plans was: becoming a guard at Arkham...


End file.
